A gas burner can produce (e.g., generate) a flame using a gaseous fuel, such as hydrogen, propane, or natural gas. For example, a gaseous fuel-oxygen burner may produce a flame by mixing a gaseous fuel with oxygen. Gaseous fuel-oxygen burners may be used to produce flames in a number of industrial applications.
Previous gaseous fuel-oxygen burners may include a single (e.g., one) coaxial jet. Gaseous fuel may flow through the center of the single jet, and oxygen may be supplied (e.g., fed) into the outer portion of the single jet around the gaseous fuel, to produce the flame.
Such single coaxial jets may be simple to design and manufacture. However, such single coaxial jets may produce a flame that is too voluminous (e.g., too long) for the intended industrial application(s) of the burner.